


Happy Death Day

by SheWhoWillRise



Series: Sharon Carter Appreciation Day [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Happy Death Day, Horror - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, F/M, Horror, Possible Spoilers for Happy Death Day, Sharon Carter Appreciation Day, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoWillRise/pseuds/SheWhoWillRise
Summary: Sharon Carter relives the day of her murder with both its unexceptional details and terrifying end until she discovers her killer’s identity.AUTHORS NOTE EDIT: This fanfic was written before the author saw movie. But the author had the right theory so do not read if you don't want spoilers.Also school blocked ao3 halfway through saving the fanfic so I am missing half of it. I will be posting chapter one on Sharon Day then post the rest tomorrow.





	Happy Death Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on trailers for the horror movie _Happy Death Day_ that comes out the same day this fanfiction was posted. This is just a theory for how I think the movie will go (with slight alterations because it is a fusion), so if you believe it might hold some spoilers, I suggest not to read this until after you've seen the movie.

Sharon wasn't really a party girl, that was more her cousin. He knew how to party where you'd wake up with a splitting headache, which is why she was sitting alone at the bar, whiskey only half gone. She thought of her cousin's twenty-first birthday. He practically drank the whole bottle in a gulp. She snorted at the memory, that should have been the first sign that he was already an alcoholic. Reason why she didn't invite him for her twenty-first birthday. He's worked so hard at his meetings, she didn't want to be the reason he relapsed.

"Last call." The bartender's booming voice made Sharon jump. Throwing down a twenty to pay for her drink, she got up from her stool and walked out into the brisk air, making her hair stand on end. She regretted picking out a white sleeveless dress that went to the midpoint between her knee and hip. Her high heels clacked on the stone steps. She crossed her arms, holding an elbow in each hand, hoping to keep the warmth close.

A piano tune caught her ears on the last step. Looking toward the sound, she saw a toy in the closed off the tunnel. A kid must have left it. She walked up to it, her heels echoing throughout the tunnel. She knelt down to it, grasped it in her hands and turned it over, looking for a name engraved or something that indicated who it belonged to. As she was walking out the tunnel, she noticed someone was in her way. Looking up sharply, she barely held in a gasp as she saw a person with an unnerving baby mask.

"Wha-" She barely got out when the person stabbed her in the stomach. She doubled over in pain, but her training took over letting her grab the person's hoodie. She pulled the person down with her, both grunting as they hit the ground. "What the hell!" She yelled as she crawled over the person, straddling them. She reached to pull off the mask, but the person stabbed her hand. She yelled in surprise, grabbing her hurt hand. The last thing she saw was the knife heading for her face when she gasped awake, her chest rose and fell violently with a short breath.

"Hey, you okay?" Natasha looked up from her textbook she was highlighting.

"Yeah, just," Sharon swallowed a lump down her throat shakily. "A surreal dream is all."

Natasha snorted at that. "I've had those. They scare the crap out of you, but at least they're few and far between."

"Yeah." She agreed. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, rubbing her face with her hands, calming down the best she could.

"Well I got to get to class." Sharon looked up at Natasha, watching her pack her bag. It was like a weird sense of deja vu. She was sure that's what Natasha said in her dream too. "Don't want to be late again. You know how Mr. Zola can get. Sorry to run out like this on your birthday. Meet me in the-"

"Court yard." Sharon finished for her. Natasha gave her a strange look.

"Yeah. In the courtyard after Mrs. Palamas." She smiled before she walked out their dorm. Sharon rubbed her forehead, but it didn't feel like she was having a fever. Sure her birthday was on Friday the 13th so she always got nightmares because of the stigma, but this was just weird. She was so sure she had the same conversation with Natasha in her dream.

And just like in her dream, her phone went off with her cousin's ringtone. She felt like she knew what the text message was already going to say.

"happy birthday cuz! 21 is a big year!! ill try my best to visit xoxo!!" While eerily similar, it still made her smile. Unlike her dream, being nerved by the deja vu, she called him.

"Hey Sharie! Happy Birthday!" He answered, his smile heard through the speaker. She wished he wasn't all the way in Massachusetts. She'd barely seen him for the past four years.

"Thanks Tony." She laughed. "So you might visit?" She bit her lip and crossed her fingers, praying under her breath.

"Yeah, maybe not until tomorrow," She did a little fist pump. "But I'm still trying to get out of class for you." He said laughing.

"What, no! You've worked so hard to get where you are!" She didn't want to be a burden for him if she was the reason why he fell back in school work.

"It's me, Sharon. I'd caught up in an hour." They laughed as Sharon said: "True, true."

"Take care of yourself okay. I love you!" His pent up joy flooded through the phone.

"Love you too, bye." She chuckled.

She smiled and sighed with content as she fidgeted with her phone. She got up to get ready for Mrs. Palamas's class. Hopefully her real birthday would be better than her dream one. Starting with Mrs. Palamas’s self defense class.

Her partner, Brock Rumlow, blocked her punch but not her kick and fell to the ground with a grunt and a thud.

“Sneaky move there Carter.” He chuckled with a strain as he pushed himself up.

“Thanks.” She smirked. “Guess today is just my lucky day.”

“Oh yeah.” He took a swig of his water. “Happy birthday.”

“Thanks.” She said again, drinking from her own water.”

“Yup, just another year closer to death right?” He chuckled. Something about that just rubbed her the wrong way. Just the way it was eerily similar to her dream, both with what he said and the events in her dream. She gave him a weird look but ultimately brushed it off as a coincidence.


End file.
